


Russian Or Japanese?

by imapirahana98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mafia-AU, Russian Mafia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Victor spelled with a k, Yakuza, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98
Summary: Yuuri is the head of the Yakuza and in a world where soulmates exist, his is the last thing on his mind. The only thing he cares about right now is the double crossing Russian Mafia.





	

Everyone knew about the soulmarks that covered peoples skins. The first sentence that you said to your soulmate was printed in their handwriting and native language (if they had multiple native languages then it was one of them randomly selected or the preferred one).

The majority of the world was hooked on finding out who their soulmate was. People would have a unique phrase to say every time they met someone so that it was easier to identify if someone was actually their soulmate. Ranging in ridiculousness from “I like being rick rolled” to “the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell”.

Katsuki Yuuri frankly did not have the time for a soulmate. At least that’s what he tried to convince himself of. In neat Russian script: “Well I suppose I wouldn’t mind being eaten out if that’s what you’re into?” colored his collar bone. He had learnt what it said by politely asking a Russian to translate it for him before Yuuri shot him in the head. 

Oh yeah, Yuuri was the head of the Yakuza and that was definitely an interesting opening statement to say to every new person you met. For now though, he was ignoring all thoughts about his soulmate as the previously mentioned interrogation also happened to be the tipping point for the commotion that was happening around him. They were planning on ambushing the Russian Mafia in just a few hours as they had gone under the table on one of their deals. 

The Yakuza were not double crossed. This was simply a reminder of that. 

 

 

 

 

Hours later, Yuuri was crouched behind a crate in the middle of the warehouse waiting along with the rest of his team. He was decked out in his armour wearing a bulletproof vest, black cargo pants, tight fitting long sleeved shirt, with cargo boots, and a bulletproof and communication helmet. He had the rest of the Yakuza stationed throughout the warehouse ready to ambush the Russians that were set to make a deal with another party. 

As the minutes ticked by Yuuri felt a strange feeling creep up his spine. He was always nervous about different missions but he normally channeled that into his deadly attacks and dealings. Right now though, he felt something like dread pool into his stomach. 

He didn’t know where the strange feeling was coming from but one thing he learned after being the head of the Yakuza for 8 years, was to trust his gut. After another hour of waiting around and the dread and nervousness racking up exponentially, he decided to call it off. He signalled to everyone to retreat. 

As they snuck out of the building and regrouped on the roof of a different warehouse a few blocks away. His men and women began degearing not once questioning his decision. They had learned to trust their leader after dozens of close calls where they would have all lost their lives if it wasn’t for his leadership. Still though, Yuuri couldn’t shake the feeling of dread.

Just then he heard the sound of a silencer going off and watched as one of his men clutched his side while bringing his gun up and returning fire. Yuuri quickly sprinted for cover as he scanned the surrounding rooftops.

_ There _

On three surrounding buildings there were lines of guns drawn and aimed at them. A rough guestimate placed 30 people crouched behind the walls and everyone was firing at each other. 

This was bad. This was really bad.

Just then he saw one of them make a gesture and the firing cut off from the attackers. Ensuring that the majority of his people were protected and that there were no more surprises lurking on other buildings. Yuuri gestured for the Yakuza to stop firing as well.

The sudden quiet that took over was eery. The thick smell of gunpowder began to dissipate into the night with the light breeze.

Eventually, a voice from the other side called out in accented English. “Well hello to the Yakuza. Interesting to find you guys here. Would you like to join us for dinner?”

Russians.

Yuuri had yet to meet the head of the Russian Mafia but damn him if Yuuri ever lived through this, he planned on shooting him right between the eyes for his infuriating soldiers. 

Taking a deep breath he was about to reply when his second in command called out “That depends. What do you plan on serving? I think Russian sounds delicious.”

A hearty chuckle was heard from the same voice as before and then they replied “Actually we were planning on having Japanese.”

Before this could go on any longer Yuuri held up a hand to silence his second in command. This time he called out “The head of the Russian Mafia is what I plan to have tonight hunted down and served on a silver platter. We are not here to play games and I encourage you to either run to warn him of my dinner or stay here and be my target practice.”

This statement was met with absolute silence.  

Suddenly a head popped up grinning. “Well I suppose I wouldn’t mind being eaten out if that’s what you’re into?”

Yuuri’s entire world came to a screeching halt at that. 

What the actual fuck. 

The other character now fully stood up and took off his helmet revealing a sweaty mop of silver hair and harsh cut features that were currently sporting the biggest grin Yuuri had ever seen. 

“Hi I’m Viktor! I think we’re soulmates. Want to grab some coffee? I’m free tomorrow at 8!”

 

 

 

 

 

*3 years later*

Yuuri sat playing with his knife slowly analysing the tense room in front of him. They were currently sitting in one of the discussion rooms at the Russian Mafia headquarters and Yuuri was getting tired of this argument. Finally he sat up and slammed his knife into the table making it stand up on point. This quickly caught everyone else's attention in the room and all eyes turned to him.

“I don’t give a shit what the color of the flowers are or anything else of the sort. But we WILL be having the wedding ceremony in Kyushu and Katsudon will be the main course!”

Viktor and he had already discussed this but apparently their wedding demanded a whole set of dealings from different underground and black market associations all over the world. Do you know how hard it is to plan a wedding when having the wrong people sitting next to each other was a literal life or death situation? 

Standing he left the meeting room dragging Viktor out behind him. They walked over to one of the balconies and they stood there silently watching the sun sink lower and lower in the sky as they decompressed. Eventually, Viktor broke the silence by saying “I became the head of the Russian Mafia so that I could meet my soulmate, but never in my wildest imaginations did I think that my wedding could actually cause World War 3.”

Smiling fondly Yuuri turned to Viktor and took his hand. “I still can’t believe that you actually became the head of the Russian Mafia just to try to meet your soulmate. Like your mom and dad were both doctors and your family had zero ties with the Russian Mafia. What would have happened if someone was just playing a game or acting in something and said that?” As he said this he slowly traced over the hidden words that lined Viktor’s waist in Yuuri’s native language.

“Well then I would have simply gone up to them and told them that those words were perhaps not the wisest thing to say to their soulmate for the first time. Then I would sweep them off of their feet and run away to an island to protect them. Luckily for me though, I was right and my beautiful soulmate is perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. It also happened to allow me to become apart of one of the biggest dealings among mafia members globally in history. Who knew a wedding could be so exciting?!”

**At this he bent down and gently kissed Yuuri before taking his hand and going inside for a wonderful meal of Katsudon Piroshky. Japanese and Russian combined. Perfect. **

**Author's Note:**

> Small HC I had. Attempted to write it out. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
